Cool Winter Soul Eater
by Ressa-chan
Summary: A Fanfic for Soul Eater Evans. A meeting, an festival, a surprise! * LEMON LEMON LEMON! * You've been warned! Please comment! Let me know how I did!


Cool Winter

Name: Clare Timings

Class: weapon (long sword)

Hair: long blond with bangs

Eyes: deep blue

Personality:, quiet, bookish, polite

Dislikes: creepy crawlies, being yelled at

Likes: nature, singing

Miester: Nate Bough (shaggy brown hair, green eyes, tall, likes sports, friendly, optimistic, immature)

(with light pink thigh high socks and black high heeled boots)

~*~Begin!~*~

"soul, get up! And dress warm! It snowed last night…" Maka shouted through the silver haired boy's door. Soul groans to himself. He really was thankful that Maka woke him up. He really was. But then again, he wasn't. he threw off his blanket and shivered at the cold air. He changed out of his pj's and threw on his red jeans and a black long sleeve. He put an orange t shirt over that and grabbed his jacket, walking out of his room.

"how much did it snow?" he asks. Maka puts a plate down on the table in front of him.

"oh, about a good 4 inches… and it's still snowing." She sits down across from him and eats her own plate of food.

"that's cool…"

After breakfast, the pair met up with Black*star and Tsubaki, Kid and Patty and Liz.

"Yeah! Look who joined up with the greatest man here!" black*star shouted giving soul a high five.

"what's up?"

"it snowed!" black*star shouts.

"yes I personally like the snow." Kid says, smiling, being strangely calm.

"You do? Why?" maka asks.

"because it covers up the worlds' flaws." Liz explained, rolling her eyes. everyone chuckles amd heads into the school.

"hey let's check the mission board before the bell rings." Maka suggests.

"sounds good."

"aw, nothing good!" black*star shouts over to them, already at the board.

"really? That's lame- oof!" soul accidentally bumps into a girl, causing her books to topple to the ground.

"oh! I'm so sorry!" a blonde girl squeaks.

"hey no, I'm sorry." Soul helps gather her books. "guess I should pay attention…" he grins at her, handing her books back.

"thank you. I'm sorry." She smiles and hugs her books close and rushes off. A guy runs past,

"Clare wait! The classroom is this way!"

"oh my! How imbarrassing…." She blushes and walks back to the guy. They both go into the classroom two doors away.

"hey did they just go into our class?" tsubaki asks.

"yeah, they must be new." Liz says.

"…her scarf wasn't very symmetrical…" was all kid had to say.

"hey sis! That guy was kinda cute!" patty says.

"really think so?"

"yeah! I think I'll go say hi!" the younger sister ran into the classroom.

"we should get going too." Maka says leading everyone into the room. The group walk to the back next to the windows as more students filed in and took their seats. Lord death entered the room.

"well hello students how are you doing? I'm here to introduce a new team to our school. They transferred from the school in the east! Well have fun!" then he left.

"hey, I'm nate. This is Clare." He waves at the classroom. Clare gives a small wave and steps behind nate. The class echos hi's and hello's as nate drags Clare to find an empty spot. They climb the stairs to the top and sit in the section next to maka and soul.

"hello students oof-" stein falls on his back, waits for a minute, then pulls out a book. "please turn to page 14 and review the following chapter. We'll have a quiz in 20 minutes." He rights the chair and sits in it again.

"man, not another quiz, it's so uncool." Soul groaned.

"you hate school work too?" nate asks.

"yeah… it's kind of pointless most of the time…"

"but it's important soul!" maka lectured. "sorry, I'm maka. And this is soul."

"nice to meet you."

"it's even nicer to meet me!" black*star stands up on the desk. "I'M BLACK*STAR! THE WORLDS GREATEST ASSASIN! THE ONE WHO WILL SURRPASS GOD! THE BEST OF THE BEST! Oh, and that's tsubaki…" he points to tsubaki who waves.

"hello!"

"please read the book black*star!" stein yells up at him.

"yes sir!"

"they really should re-write these in a more-" kid gets interrupted.

"shut up and just read kid!" liz pushes his head into the book.

"hey! Hey nate! I'm patty! Nice to meet you!" she reaches over everyone to shake hands. Nate chuckles.

"nice to meet you too!" he shakes hands.

"wow, he's real nice sis!" liz just smiles at patty.

"so, you mister or weopon?" soul asks.

"I'm miester. Clare's been my weapon for about 6 months." He points towards clare, whom is super involved with the book.

"so clare?" tsubaki looks towards the quiet girl on the end.

"um, yes?" she lowers her text book.

"I'm a weapon too. I do ninja weapons. What are you?"

"oh. Um, I'm a long sword. Pretty plain…" she brushes her bangs aside nervously.

"really? You must look very symmetrical then…." Kid chimes in.

"oh, um…" she blushes.

"yeah, she's great." Nate flings his arm around her neck and she squeaks.

"ok, quiz time." Stein says.

"oh crap! Soul! You distracted me again!" maka panics.

"what's the big deal? It's not like it's a test…"

"yes! Finally someone who gets it!" nate high fives soul. Soul smiles.

"yeah! Your pretty cool. You guys wanna hang out after school?"

"of course! We'd love to, right clare?"

"yes, if we're not intruding."

"not at all!" maka smiled.

The last bell of the day ring throughout the school. Students are rushing out into the snow to their winter fun. Some building snowmen, others throwing snowballs. The big group all walk out.

"hey everyone! Let's all go snowboarding!" black*star yells. "I hear day passes are on sale! Then I could really show off how amazing I am!" he strikes a pose of glory.

"man, I love snowboarding! Wanna go?" he turns to clare. She's never snowboarded before, but she like making her miester happy and trying new things.

"sure!" she nods.

"yes! Let's go!" soul punches the air, following black*star as he runs off down the steps.

"let's see…. Rentals are over there…" maka points to a small building. Everyone gets fitted and handed a board. Black*star demanded the electric blue board with grey and black swirls. Tsubaki and kid both got grey and black ones. Kids though was striped horizontally so he wouldn't freak out. Liz and patty both got ones with pink on them. Soul got one with red, nate got one with green, maka got a forest green and light blue board, and clare got a white one with deep purple swirls.

"who dares challenge me to a race to the top?" black*star shouted.

"you're on dude!" nate and him raced off to the lifts. Soul straps on his board and glanced at clare. She was just holding her board, her face red.

"you ok?"

"yes." She drops her board. Then hesitates.

"do you know how to snowboard?" kid asks. She shakes her head and looks down.

"we'll see you at the top kid…" liz says as she and patty slide by.

"no! we have to be symmetrical!" he kicks off after them.

"um, I'll just wait here." clare says.

"noncense! Soul taught me how to snowboard, I'm sure he could teach you too! Right soul?"

"yeah no problem…"

"are you sure? I don't want to hold you back from having fun…" he laughs.

"really, it's fine. We'll see you guys at the top." Maka nods and her and tsubaki slide over to the lifts.

"ok." Soul undoes his strapped foot and walks over to clare. "First, it's easier to go up with the board attached. So just put one foot in the bindings for now." He holds out his arms as she shakily steps her foot on the board. She hops a little to angle her foot and the board slips out from under her, causing her to fall.

"aahh!"

"I gotcha…" soul catched her under her arms. However, in the process, grabbed her boobs. Clare's face reddens and soul quickly let's go. "sorry!"

"no, I'm sorry!"

"it's fine. Maka fell like, five times trying to get on…" she smiles and successfully gets her foot in.

"ok. I think it's in…"

"great. Now we're gonna go to the lift. Just ride it like a scooter…" he clicks into his own board and shows her how to kick off and get going. A little wobbly, soul holds her wrist for support and helps lead her to the lift.

"please wait for the chair to come around then get on quicly please." The lift guy says.

"here it comes, just sit as it hits your legs." The chair comes and they both hop on just fine.

"I'm sorry you have to help me…" clare says as the lift starts going up.

"it's cool. So you've never been?"

"well, I skied with my parents when I was 5. But tthings have a hard time sticking at that age."

"that's cool. Well, it's not that hard. Do you know how to skate board or longboard?"

"nate taught me how to lonboard a little."

"that's good snowboarding is pretty similar…" the lift reaches the top. "ok, just hop off and slide down a ways." They manage to get off the lift. Everyone is waiting for them.

"clare! I beat the almighty black*star!"

"no he didn't! we tied!"

"alright! Let's go!" liz cheers. Slowly they all head down the hill.

"ok, so I'm gonna go down a bit so you can see what to do. Ok?" clare nods. Soul clips in all the way and hops to get going. He leans in a couple of swirves, then turns sidways to stop. He's about 7 yards down.

"ok. I-I can do this…" clare straps in and rocks a little to get going. She slides down.

"good! Now turn a little to slow down, then turn the other way. Make s's!" he watches as she goes to make a wide turn and the board turns more and starts going straight. She swirves the board and passes soul, going at a fairly fast speed. Clare holds her arms out to keep from falling, but starts to freak out bout the speed.

"soul how do I stop?!" she shouts. Soul kicks off right behind her.

"just fall!"

"what?"

"just fall! Backwards!" she suddenly falls down. Right in front of soul.

"whoa!" he tries to miss, but the foot of his board catches of hers and he slides on his stomach. He stops about two feet in front of her.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" she slides on her butt to get closer.

"I'm fine!" he smiles wiping snow off his head. "guess I shoul have told you how to stop… it's easier to just turn perpindiculat to the hill, then fall on your butt." Clare grins and covers her mouth. Soul smiles. "yeah, but it helps. Always turn against the mountain to slow down. Just try to make wide zig zags down the hill. Going at an angle will keep it slow." He helps clare up.

"thanks." as she stood up, the board was pointed down the hill. She squeaks and flings her arms backwards hooking souls lets aout a surprised shout as his face landed in the crook of her neck. He breathed out and she shuddered at this warm breath. And soul noticed. "I'm so sorry soul…" she whispered.

"hey….. it's cool… he grins

after slowly making zig zags down the hill and a lot of falling on the butt, they make it to the bottom.

"I think I'm getting it…" she says to nate.

"great! That's good! It takes a minute to get…" he pats her shoulder. She smiles.

"up again then?" kid asks. Everyone agrees and they all ride the lift back up.

"so… you likeing it so far?" soul asks.

"yes, it's fun…" she replies. 'I think there's someone I like as well…'

"that's good." The lift jerked to a stop halfway up.

"um… is this normal?"

"hehehe, yeah. They stop it to let the little kids get on easier…" clare looks behing at the lifts below. Soul looks at her face. 'she's pretty cute…" he looks at her chest through her jacket thinking they were just slightly bigger than maka's… 'whoa why am I thining of that?!' he turns pink ans looks back up as the lift starts moving again.

At the top once again, soul is watching clare.

"I'll meet you down a ways. Just try to keep a steady curve."

"ok." Clare watches as soul speeds down the hill a ways, then goes off a small jump. He then goes to a half pipe made in the snow and plays around. Clare is just amazed at watching him, that she doesn't realize she's going towards the little jump spots.

"whoa!" she catches a small jump and gets a couple inches of air. Then hits another one going faster. Soul looks up to find clare only to see her going over jumps. After the last one, she lands, turns, and falls down. Soul goes over to her. She's just laughing.

"you ok?"

"I was not expecting that…" she lays in the snow and unclenches.

"you did very good!" soul said, actually impresses. "tons better than maka…"

"hey!" maka pouts coming over.

"clare bear that was you? Well done!" nate says. Clare blushes at his nickname and throws snow at him repeatedly.

"It was scary!" she says. They all laugh a little and head the rest of the way down. Soul helps clare get up.

"you're a very fast learner…"

"a lot of people tell me that…"

"do you play any sports?"

"not really… nate does though. I usually just enjoy watching…. Or reading…"

"haha, you and maka. She loves reading too. But she likes hitting me with books more!" he shouts that last sentence down to maka.

"you bet!" she shouts back. Clare laughs.

"aah! Soul look out!" clare hit a hidden rock and collided with soul. He turns just enough for him to fall on his back and her to land on top of him. She turns bright red, her eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry…" she says quietly. He looks at her and smirlk lightly.

"it's cool. You don't need to appologise so much…" she nods and rolls off of him. They both board to the bottom of the hill.

"hey that' was pretty cool soul!" black*star teased.

"of course I was. I'm always cool." He slides his hand out in front of him. Later that day, as the sun started going down, acting fairly upset, the group of students decide to head home. Nate opens the doors to their dorm.

"so did you have fun?"

"yes I did!"

"those guys are pretty awesome…"

"yes. And soul was so nice to teach me…"

"yeah."

"Did you have fun?" soul asks maka as she puts a pot of tea on the stove.

"yeah I had a blast. It was funny to see black*star and nate race the whole time… how was teaching clare?"

"it was fine. She's a cool girl. She learns really quick."

"she seems really shy."

"yeah. Guess that's just how she is." Soul gets two mugs out.

"hooray! You two are home! Hows my little scythy boy?" blair bursts into the room and hugs soul around the back of the neck. Souls eyes go wide.

"please tell me she has clothes on…"

"Blair! It's freakin' winter! Put on more layers!"

~*~A few days later!~*~

"come on! Aren't you ready yet? Patty invited us to meet everyone at the plaza an hour ago!" its new years day and everyone is going to the festival down town.

"I'm coming!" clare said frantically, rushing out of her room and bumping into nate.

"…wow you look nice! Are you ready?"

"yes!"

"maka hurry up would ya?" soul ajusts his orange and black kimono as maka walks out in a light pink kimono.

"ok let's go!"

"we're taking the bike…"

"what? why?"

"cuz it's cool…"

"your lucky I'm wearing my hair down…" they leave their dorm, locking the door.

"yay! Nate is coming? That's great!" patty jumps up and down.

"you really like nate don't you patty…"

"I think he's really funny. And nice."

"hey, I think that's tsubaki and black*star." Kid says.

"YAHOOO! THE KING IS HERE! NOW EVERYONE CAN FEEL HONORED TO CELEBRATE ANOTHER YEAR OF BLACK*STAR'S AWESOMENESS!" he shouts running up, tsubaki running after him.

"black*star not so fast!"

"well I do feel honored…." Nate bows, the highfives black*star.

"hello clare. You look pretty!" patty says. "you look great too nate! Let's go try catching goldfish!" she grabs his hand and they both run off laughing.

"so um… is soul her yet?" clare asked, blushing a little.

"not yet, but he should be here soon." Liz answered.

"let's go look at the booths." Tsubaki linked arms with clare and they all started walking off.

"wow, look at these fans. They're so pretty!" tsubaki looks at all the choices.

"hey! There you guys are!" maka says as she and soul walk up.

"hello." Clare greets them.

"hey. You look nice." Soul smiled his toothy grin.

"thank you. You look good too…" clare answered.

"guys! I found out what time they're lighting off the fireworks!" black*star screams.

"um, when it gets dark?" kid asks.

"….. yeah…." Black*star glares at kid.

"hey guys look! Nate won me three goldfish! Neat huh? He's so good!" patty hugged his arm and he blushed.

"i-its not that hard…" he smiles, rubbing the back of his neck.

"let's all look at the games then." Kid leads the way. Clare stops as they pass a booth with intricate hair flowers. She sees a particular black one with ribbons and beads dangling from a large flower. She stares at it for a minute, then realizes people are leaving her. Soul notices her hanging back and looks towards her. She looks up and hurries next to him.

"see something you like?"

"oh, n-no, I was just looking."

"hey soul! You promised!" maka shouts pointing ata the ball throwing game.

"yeah yeah…." He pays the guy and gets three balls.

"he said he'd win you a stuffed animal?" tsubaki asks.

"more like she said, 'soul if you don't win me a prize, you don't get dinner for a week.'" He said mocking her. He throws the first ball and knocks down half of the stack of bottles. Then on the second, knocks them all down.

"wow, you really good!" clare says.

"psh! Bet I could knock 'em down with just one!" black*star challenged.

"yeah, good luck black*star…" soul throws the stuffed moose to maka.

"hey clare! How ya doin'?" patty asks.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I gotta tell you something…." She seemed a little more serious than normal. "you see, I think I really like nate.

"really? Good for you…" clare wasn't quite sure what to say.

"um, would it be ok, if maybe I…. I don't know…. Hung out with him?"

"of course! You don't really need my permission…" she smiles at patty.

"your so wonderful! Thanks!" patty gives her a quick hug.

"DAMN IT! AGAIN!"

"black*star! I really don't need a prize…" tsubaki said, sweatdropping.

"no! you will get the best prize! Because it's from me! and it'll be with the first hit!" he pays the man again. Clare decides to wander the booths.

"hey clare…" maka walks up beside her.

"hello!"

"so, how's it going…"

"um, fine?"

"so, you've been at the school for a few days… anyone you like?" she elbows clare, who blushes.

"n-no…."

"oh really… well, patty seems to really like nate…"

"yes, she told me. I think it's cute…." Clare said smiling.

"oh wow, look at that!" maka points to an open area where there's a dj and people are dancing. "oh! Let's get the others!" she grabs clare's arm.

"u-um, no!"

"what do you mean no?"

"no! nate will….. imbarass me…"

"guys!" she screamed not hearing clare. "there's a dance floor over there!"

"hey! Maybe they'll let you sing clare!" nate joked.

"no!" she blushes and covers half her face.

"hey patty, wanna dance?" nate asks, blushing.

"yeah sure!"

"let's all just dance as a group!" maka says. So everyone get;s in a tight circle, with patty and nate dancing nearby.

"hey I like this song…" liz says as the next son plays over the speakers. It takes a couple of songs before everyone has clare actually dancing.

"I'm just not good at it!" she whines.

"you don't have to be good, you just have to wiggle…" tsubaki says.

"ah, here's another good song…" soul says. All the guys start singing along.

One thing by one direction:

I've tried playing it cool

But when I'm looking at you

I can never be brave

Cause you make my heart race

*soul looks at clare and smiles, lightly blushing. Clare smiles back ans looks at the ground, blushing.*

Shot me out of the sky

You're my kryptonite

You keep making me weak

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

*there black*star sings to tsubaki and she just laughs.*

Some things gotta give now

Cause I'm dying just to make you see

That I need you here with me now

Cause you've got that one thing

*for the following chorus, soul takes clare's hand and spins her around. She smiles ans awkwardly dances with him.*

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

So get out get out get out of my mind (Out of my mind)

And come on come into my life

I don't I don't don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

Etc etc etc…song end

After a couple of fastish songs, things started to slow down as it was getting darker.

"you're a really good dancer soul…" clare said, looking down at her feet.

"thanks. you're fun to dance with…" she blushes.

"hey guys, the fireworks will be starting soon. We're all meeting on the blanket kid set up." Liz said, then left to find patty.

"I gues we better go?" clare start to walk off. Then a beat came on. 'oh shoot… I really like this song…. Oh, but it's so imbarassing! It's give it away…' soul could see she was contemplating somwthing. So he took a guess.

"wanna do just one more song?" he smile as she turned around with a big grin on her face.

"yes please…." Through out the song, soul slow danced with clare. She started out buy mouthing the lyrics with her face turned away from soul.

All I ever wanted by bass hunter:

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

I know that I love you

Oh baby why don't you see?

*soul lightly turns her chin so she's look at him. Her fave goes an even darker shade of red as he catches her lipsyncing. She keeps singing anyways.*

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that I love you

Oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me

*soul really starts dancing. Like spins and twirls, holding clare closer*

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that I love you

Oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me

*bravly, clare looks soul straight into his beautiful red eyes.*

I'm so alone

Here on my own

And I'm waiting for you to come

I want to be a part of you

Think of all the things we could do

And every day

You're in my head

I want to have you in my bed

You are the one

You're in my eyes

All I ever wanted in my life

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that I love you

Oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me

Song end!

"….w-we should find the others…" clare whispers, soul still holding her close.

"yeah. Let's go." He starts walking. "I think kid set it up on the other side by the pond." The walkway was exceptionally crowed, with people coming to and fro booths and rushing to get a seat before the fireworks. In the confusion, clare lost sight of soul.

"um… soul?" she bumps into a rather large man.

"hey watch it!" he yells.

"I'm sorry!"

"well! Since your so good looking, I suppose I can forgive you… for a price…" he tugs on her kimono.

"ah! Um, no…" she tries backing up and bumps into another big guy.

"no worries, just a few kisses…" the two men were clearly drunk as they tugged at clare's dress.

"please stop!" she grabs her shoulder to prevent the guy from tugging it down.

"hey!" the two are distracted by the sudden word directed at them.

"soul!" clare was relieved.

"I think she doesn't want your filthy hands on her…" he stands with his hands in his pockets. The two guys are now focused on him. Clare sunk to the ground and crawled out of range and ran to soul.

"whoa re you to say kid?"

"I am to say." He grabs her hand. "good day." He pulls her along.

"thank you… I'm sorry-" soul cut her off with a quick kiss.

"don't apologize. I couldn't let those thugs hurt you… it's not cool…."

"well, thank you still. It was kind of… scary…" she said blushing.

"hey guys!"

"wow, that's a big blacket…" clare says.

"got a good spot. Had to get as big a place as I could…" kid replied.

"and it's next to a gorgous pond!" patty said.

"your just in time!" soul sits down and pulls clare to sit next to him. The first huge firework shot into the air.

Clare turned and smile at soul and more bright lights flashed in the night sky. He just stared at her. 'i….i just wanna try…. To kiss her again…' clare gives him a questioning look. Soul slowly leans over and places a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes close, and her face turns redder than it's ever been. Soul scoots closer to kiss her again.

"soul the edge-" her hand supporting her slipped and they both fell intot he shallow water.

"what are you two doing back there?" maka asked looking at them oddly.

"I slipped…" clare said, standing up shivering.

"damn it's cold… hey we're gonna go change…" soul rubbs his hands up and down clare's arms, to help keep her warm.

"…. Uh hu…. Sure you are…." Black*star teased. "hey tsubaki, how about I push you in the water. Then we can go home and "change"." He made air quotes and nudged tsubaki. Whom of which blushed intensly.

"come on…" soul lead her to the parking lot. "it'll be a bit cold…" he stopped infront of his bike.

"wow, you drive a motercycle? You really are cool…." He smirked. They both hopped on and soul drove them to his and maka's dorm.

"I'll just have to throw everything in the dryer…." He said as he opened the door. He kicked off his sandles and started loosening his kimono, walking to the laundry room.

"ah!" clare turned around and covered her eyes. she heard some shuffling noises.

"oh man, I'm sorry…" soul said, putting on clean boxers and a t shirt. He dug up another t shirt and found a blacket. He handed them to clare. "I'm sorry, we've been slacking on laundry…"

"t-that's ok…" she said quietly. She took the fabric and set it on the table in front of her. "p-please don't look…" she turned her back to him.

"yeah…" he sat on the couch and looked down. He heard the shuffling of fabric hit the floor. He sneaked a peak up at her. 'oh god…' she was taking off her bra and slipping the tshirt over her bare chest. The blanket her gave her was big enough for her to wrap around her chest and have the end around her knees. She turned around and soul quickly looked down like he's been like that the whole time…

"um… h-how long for the clothes to dry?" clare asked sitting slowly on the chair opposite soul.

~*~begin lemon!~*~

"about an hour…" she nods and looks at her hands in her lap. He just really wanted to kiss her again. He slowly stood up and pulled her onto the couch with him. She looked into his eyes. they both started leaning in and both met in a clash of lips. Soul, with one hand on her thigh and the other on her face, kissed her a bit on hand clenched at the to of the blanket, she brought the other through his silver hair. Souls right hand slid up her leg to her side to pull her closer. She wimpered slightly which made him smirk. They broke the kiss after a few minutes. Clare smiled at soul, then blushed when she glanced down. He knew why she blushed. He didn't really want to hide it; the hard on growing in his pants. He was very shocked to say the least when she kissed him and touched him.

"you don't have to…" he moaned as she grabbed him and rubbed.

"I know… do you want me to stop?" she whispered in his ear. Ha. Did he want her to stop… what a silly question.

"no…"he crashed his lips into hers in a passionate kiss; biting and licking at her lips. She wouldn't cave. Instead, she leaned into him, causing him to lay down on the touched his hard on again. As he groaned, she licked his lips. There was an emmiediate battle of tonges. Soul wrapped his arms around her and pushed his hips into hers. Clare wimpered feeling her own spot getting wet.

"someone's not so shy anymore…." Soul said in a husky voice. She sat up blushing.

"I'm so-" she got cut off by his lips.

"stop… apologizing…." He said inbetween kisses. Clare slowly slides her hands up his shirt, feeling every inch of his toned chest. Soul sat up and threw off his shirt. He pulled her onto his lap, slowly pulling the blanket down. He kissed and sucked at her neck. His hands slid over her waist and down her thigh. Clare leaned against souls chest as he sucked on a particular spot nest to her collar bone. Her hands moved up and down his thigh causing his member to twitch on her lower back. He threw the blanket to the floor and brought his hands slowly up her leg. She moaned loudly when hi bit her neck making sure there was gonna be a mark. He cupped her outside her panties.

"s-soul!" she wimpered. Her hand fumbled around his boxers until she slipped inside and grabed his dick.

"clare I hate to ask but-" he moaned loudly as she turned around un his lap and started licking his hard member. He worked off his boxers to give the more space. She happily rubbed her hands up and down the sides of his waist and hips. Then hse went down oh him. His hips bucked reflexively and clare gaged a bit.

"sorry…" he whispered, his hands in her hair. She picked up a steady speed, her tonge swirling around. Clare could feel him twitching inside her mouth. Soul pushed her away and cam on his stomach. He stood up.

"I'll be back." He rushed naked out of the room. Blushing, clare took of the tshirt and her panties. He came back with a towel and a wrapper.

"maka would be so upset if we got the couch dirty…" he stopped and just looked at her. Butt naked, smiling mischieviously. He ran over to her and kissed her, his hands roaming anywhere they could. Over her stomach, around her back, pulling her closer so her breasts rubbed on his chest. Soul layed her on the couch and fumbled with the condom. Once protected, she stands up and pushes him ontot eh couch instead. He leanes against the cusions as she strattles him. His fingers find her folds and start teasing her clit. She moans and wiggles. He sticks a finger in. clare shouts in escacy. In and out he moved, slowly gaining speed. Then he pulls his fingers out.

"no… soul…" clare moaned, not happy with being lft alone. He smiles and lifts her hips up, then brings them down swiftly on his dick. She crumples into his chest, panting at the pure size and pleasure of soul. He holds her tight against his chest and slowly starts pumping. With every hit to home, clare wimpers, getting louder as soul thrusts harder. He holds her close, feeling her boobs rub against his chest turning him on to a max level. Clare sits back and he thrusts in deeper, causing her to cry out.

"s-soul! …. Don't stop…. Please…" he grins widely and thrusts harder, grabbing hold of her hips. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and he fairly enjoyed the view.

"AAhh! There… right there!" clare screamed, bouncing to meet his hips harder. He kissed her and pulled out. He layed her on her back and he shoved right back into her. Going harder and faster. Her cries were louder and more frequent.

"clare… your so tight…" he moaned as he thrust harder. Suddenly she lets out a cry and squirts out. Soul pulls away and cums once again. Clare layes there panting, her arms flailed above her head. Soul trails little kissed from her folds all the way up to her breasts, then up her neck to her lips.

"that was amazing…" clare panted. "you are soo cool soul…" he chuckled.

"I'm glad you think so…" he stroked her cheek. "you know, for someone so shy, you seemed to know what you were doing…" she giggles a bit.

"well, I like learning… and they do have books about this…"

"porn?"

"hahaha! Not quite." She huggs him closer. "but real experiences tops everything. He kisses her.

"um… has anyone seem my sister?" liz asks, as everyone walks to the parking lot.

"I think she went to nate's place for some…. Stuff…" black*star chuckled. Liz blushed, not wanting to think about that. "come on tsubaki, let's go home so we can do stuff!" she punched him in the arm.

"… um… kid, liz? Can I stay over at your house? I'm afraid of what I'll come home to…."

"sure no problem…"

the next morning, clare woke to arms wrapped around her. One hand squeazing her boob, the other rubbing her clit.

"soul…"

"morning. So… you cool with going out?" clare laughed.

"yes. I'd love that!" she turns around and kisses soul. Then they freeze as they hear keys in the lock. Maka was home. Clare blushed like mad. Soul reaches off the edge of the couch and grabs the blanket.

"soul? Please tell me you didn't do inappropriate things…" maka said swinging open the door. She blushes and looks away.

"soul, you could have at least moved to your room…"

"good idea…. Maka avert eyes please…." Soul wrapped the blanket around both of him and clare and he lead her to his room.

~*~End!~*~


End file.
